1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an exercise device specifically adapted to be utilized in conjunction with the major muscle groups of the human body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for an ergodynamically designed exercise device have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
In U.S. Pat. No. 326,247, dated Sep. 15, 1885, Titled Exercising Machine, invented by Root, comprises a device arranged to support the body of the person exercising in a horizontal position, leaving his arms and legs free, and in levers for the hands and feet to operate, which levers are connected to a flywheel in such a manner as to operate or be operated by the same. By working said levers singly, in pairs, or otherwise, the flywheel is put in motion, and its motion reacts upon the person using the machine, thereby causing his muscles to be exercised while he is in a comparatively passive condition.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,213,852, dated Oct. 26, 1965, Titled, Exercising Apparatus, invented by Zent, comprises an exercising apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus which is adapted to manipulate concurrently both the arms and legs and to cause them to move through various motions of a generally circulatory nature while varying the relative positions of the arms and legs. Because the attitudes of the arms and legs are constantly changing between constricted and stretched positions, all of the limbs are given a vigorous exercising action.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,235, dated Jan. 31, 1978, Titled, Adjustable Resistance Exercising Apparatus, invented by Zent, comprises a frame having a base and two horizontally spaced substantially upright elongate poste, a first of which carries a saddle seat. Mounted for rotation on the second post is a foot pedal spindle carrying first and second sprocket wheels. Also mounted for rotation of the second post is a disc spindle carrying a disc and a sprocket wheel. Mounted for rotation near the top of the second post is a hand crank spindle carrying a sprocket wheel. A drive chain is entrained over the disc sprocket wheel and the first foot pedal sprocket wheel. A second chain is entrained over the handle bar sprocket wheel and the second foot pedal sprocket wheel, which sprocket wheels are designed to provide predetermined different angular speeds to their respective spindles. A manually operable pointer is rotatable mounted on the second post to vary the spacing between two brake pads mounted on either side of the disc to provide a variable braking force to the disc to provide a variable braking force to the disc corresponding to such spacing.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,699 dated Mar. 30, 1971, Titled, Bicycle Exerciser with Interconnected Hand and Foot Pedals, invented by Nies, comprises a stationary exercise device is modified to record cyclic positional information of the hand and foot operated pedals against a variable load which load level is also recorded to indicate brain damage in terms of pedal lag for either set of pedals. The apparatus may be motor driven under a specified load for a partially or totally incapacitated person for therapy for the motor brain center. Alternatively, the apparatus may be a modified conventional bicycle with a foot pedal assembly and hand operated petal assembly carried in place of the handlebars. A drive chain couples the foot pedal assembly and hand pedal assembly through separate drive sprockets. The drive sprockets consist of a series of different diameter sprockets which are selectively shiftable into engagement with the drive chain. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,141 dated Oct. 21, 1986, Titled, Therapeutic Exercise Device, invented by Ashworth, Jr., comprises a therapeutic exercise device mounted on a floor base having a bicycle type seat, hand cranks and foot pedals. The foot pedals turn a lower rotatable shaft equipped with a pair of identical sprockets. Each hand crank turns a rotatably interconnected portion of a split upper shaft, each of said split shaft portions equipped with a sprocket. The sprocket on one split shaft portion is slightly larger than a lower shaft sprocket, and the sprocket on the other split shaft portion is slightly smaller than a lower shaft sprocket. A pair of drive chains interconnect the upper and lower sprockets.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,376 dated Sep. 16, 1980, Titled, Exercise Machine, invented by Praprotnik, comprises an exercise machine for restoring lost movement to joints and muscles includes a base to attach a chair upon which the user is seated may be mounted, to prevent the machine from tipping, and includes a vertical standard mounting a rotatable handlebar assembly and a crank assembly. The handlebar assembly includes a sloping stem rotatable on the vertical standard and handlebars rotatable on the upper sloping end of the stem, whereby propelling the handlebars about for a circular path of the stem upper end provides a wide range of movement to the arms and upper torso. The crank assembly is made up of upper and lower bicycle type crank mechanisms, for the arms and legs, coupled by a V-belt so that strong, readily moved legs may be utilized to restore movement to arms whose range of movement is impaired, or vice versa.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,182 dated Jun. 7, 1988, Titled, Variable Resistance Aerobic Exercise machine, invented by Duggan, comprises an exercise apparatus for the upper extremities and upper torso. The apparatus includes a pair of handles joined to a crank interconnected by a sprocket chain to a flywheel against which a cam actuated brake is adjustably engaged. The cam actuated brake is controlled by either foot thereby eliminating the necessity of interrupting the exercise regimen to vary exercise load. The apparatus is also adjustable to accommodate different sized users.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,402, dated Jul. 19, 1994, Titled, Exercising Device, invented by Johnson, comprises an exercising device wherein a rotary crank handle mechanism is mounted on the upper end portion of a frame assembly for exercising the upper body portion of a person, and an exercising mechanism is mounted on the lower portion of the frame assembly for exercising the lower body portion of the person. The upper and lower exercising mechanisms are independently operable from each other, and the upper crank handle mechanism is provided with a plurality of adjustment features so that the mechanism can be pivoted to a desired position relative to the frame assembly and the crank arms can be oriented relative to each other to recreate the effects of swimming or rowing.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,147, dated Aug. 9, 1994, Titled, Exercise Machine, invented by Sweeney, III, comprises an exercise machine with a seat and two adjustable cranking mechanisms is disclosed. The first cranking mechanism has rotatable hand grips for grasping by the user's hands while the second cranking mechanism has rotatable pedals for engagement by the user's feet. This second cranking mechanism is located at a position vertically above the location of the seat. Therefore, the exerciser may not use his or her body weight when exerting pressure on the pedals. This machine exercises virtually all of a user's muscle groups, however, the configuration of the seat vertically below the second crank mechanism results in a particularly strenuous activity for a user's hamstrings. Additionally, each cranking mechanism is selectively adjustable to a plurality of exercise positions. This makes the machine adaptable to all exercisers regardless of their size and shape and permits the user to selectively vary the exertion required during the exercise.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,147, dated Aug. 16, 1994, Titled, Exercise Machine, invented by Sweeney, III, comprises an exercise machine with a seat and two adjustable cranking mechanisms is disclosed. The first cranking mechanism has rotatable hand grips for grasping by the users hands while the second cranking mechanism has rotatable pedals for engagement by the user's feet. This second cranking mechanism is located at a position vertically below the location of the seat, allowing the exerciser to use his or her body weight when pushing downwardly on the pedals. Additionally, each cranking mechanism is selectively adjustable to a plurality of exercise positions. This makes the machine adaptable to all exercisers regardless of their size and shape and permits the user to selectively vary the exertion required during the exercise. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,593, dated Jan. 12, 1993, Titled, Combination Stationary Recumbent Exercise Apparatus and Upper Body Exerciser, invented by Roberts, comprises an exercise apparatus that is a combination stationary recumbent cycle-type exerciser and an upper body exerciser, and a method of exercising. In the upper body exerciser mode, the operator is in a normal pushup position with the hands on the pedals of the pedal mechanism. Exercising is accomplished by hand pedaling the pedal mechanism while supporting the body weight on the feet and hands. The machine has an adjustment to help support the operator's chest with a chest pad.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,736, dated Dec. 14, 1993, Titled, Combination Stationary Recumbent Exercise Apparatus and Upper Body Exerciser, invented by Roberts, comprises an exercise apparatus that is a combination stationary recumbent cycle-type exerciser and an upper body exerciser, and a method of exercising. In the upper body exerciser mode, the operator is in a normal pushup position with the hands on the pedals of the pedal mechanism. Exercising is accomplished by hand pedaling the pedal mechanism while supporting the body weight on the feet and hands. The machine has an adjustment to help support the operator's chest with a chest pad.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,209, dated Jan. 3, 1995, Titled, Apparatus for Exercising Arms and Legs Vertically, invented by Kendrew, comprises an apparatus designed to exercise the arms and legs in which the user stands upright on foot levers which are supported by a downward pull or a push exerted on hand levers to which the foot levers are independently connected so that the arms and legs move in opposition to each other in substantially upward and downward directions enabling a variety of pull up, pushup, and stepping or climbing exercises to be performed without the need for either weights, friction, or damping devices, and which apparatus can be constructed simply and inexpensively using off the shelf hardware components.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,262, dated Aug. 30, 1994, Titled, Vertically Disposed Exercise Machine, invented by Kendrew, comprises a vertically disposed exercise machine that is designed to accommodate a user who is in a standing position. The machine includes a lower crank set having pedals adapted to receive a user's feet. The machine has a height adjustable upper crank set that is independent from the lower crank set and includes outwardly extending handles that are designed to be grasped by the user. Each crank set is operatively connected to its own flywheel by a chain or belt. Each flywheel has its own manually adjustable resistance mechanism that allows the user to independently adjust the resistance to rotation of each crank set. When operating the machine, a suer can selectively cause the rotation of the upper and/or lower crank sets by appropriate movement of his hands and/or feet.
Numerous innovations for an ergodynamic exercise device have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.